


【索香】娜美是胆小鬼？

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nami POV, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 娜美是个胆小鬼，但她从来不害怕怪物三巨头。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【索香】娜美是胆小鬼？

娜美是个胆小鬼。

这点她可以毫不羞愧的大声承认。

她，和她的两个落跑小夥伴，在碰到海军、海贼、怪物、海王类等等恐怖存在的时候，永远都是第一个逃跑的。

这没什么好丢脸的。拜讬，她是个心智健全的正常人类，自我保护意识会在碰到危险的时候自动开启，带领主人逃离威胁，退到安全地带。

但这世界上有三个被世人视为恐怖存在的人娜美一点都不放在眼里，那就是她船上的怪物三巨头。

路飞就不用说了。除非碰到让他生气的事情，他一般就是个小可爱。而到目前为止，路飞的怒气还从来没有针对娜美过。

山治根本就视娜美为女神，他不只不可能对娜美抬腿，连平时满口的脏话都不会对她说。

另一方面，索隆。

这个不苟言笑的绿发剑士有时候连乌索普和乔巴都会害怕他，但娜美不会。

索隆不止一次对娜美拔刀，低声咆哮『臭女人，砍死你喔！』。虽然最后他总是会被展现骑士道的山治分心，但即使在山治介入之前，娜美也从来不觉得有被威胁过。

娜美确定每一次索隆散发出来的魔兽气场都是紮紮实实的，从缩在旁边发抖的乌索普和乔巴就能知道。

难道娜美打得过索隆吗？别开玩笑了，她可是个弱女子耶！

娜美相信如果索隆真的要对付自己，她是一点胜算都没有的。但面对杀气腾腾的剑士，娜美的生命安全警报却从来没有响起过，哪怕是一次。

到底是为什么呢？

「因为娜美桑太美丽了。」山治趴在野餐小圆桌上，痴迷的望着娜美。

「虽然这是事实，但不是理由。」娜美完全不受山治奉承的影响。

「难道那颗绿藻爱上娜美桑了！？可恶啊，臭小子竟敢染指女神大人！不可原谅！」山治燃起火焰，字面上的。

「白痴。」娜美送了发神经的厨子一颗肿包。

「娜美桑到底为什么要为那颗绿藻那么上心？他才不值得女神为他烦恼！」山治吐着菸圈，嘟着嘴嘀咕。

「啊啦，山治君吃醋了吗？」娜美笑着摸摸山治的头。「乖，山治君也是好孩子。」

「被娜美桑称讚了！我死而无憾！」山治跳起扭扭舞，娜美翻了个白眼。

嘛，索隆到底可不可怕先放一边，娜美有更重要的事要跟山治讨论。

「是说，山治君什么时候要跟索隆告白？」

「啊？」山治扭到一半突然定格，那腰歪的角度让娜美不禁怀疑他脊椎的架构。

「告白。就是...告诉暗恋的对象你喜欢他。」娜美慢慢的解释，彷彿山治是个小孩。

「娜美桑在说什么！？我...我才不喜欢那颗绿藻！」山治满脸通红的否认。

娜美没有说话，只是看着山治。

看着山治。

看着山治。

「也许...一点点。」山治把脸藏在刘海下面，很小声很小声的说。

「所以你什么时候要...」娜美的话还没说完就被山治打断了。

「啊啊！看看都几点了？得去煮晚餐了！」

「我们半个小时前才吃过午餐。」娜美指出，但山治已经逃走了。

***

「索隆，你什么时候要跟山治君告白？」娜美在岛上的酒吧里找到索隆。

对剑士就是要开门见山，什么客套的寒暄就不必了。

「我每天都有跟他说他很讨厌。」索隆喝了一大口酒。

「那不叫告白。」乌索普小声的说，在索隆瞪过来时赶快猛吸自己的饮料。

「真是的，都多大年纪的人了，还在搞这种小孩子游戏。」娜美摇头叹气。「什么喜欢你就要欺负你，已经过时了啦！」

「才没有喜欢他！」剑士怒吼，乌索普缩了一下。

「那为什么要脸红？」娜美丝毫不受影响，睁着漂亮的大眼直视索隆。

「这里很热！」绿发男人说着，扯扯衣领装模作样。

「听着，你要是再不跟山治君表白，我就把你的欠款乘上两倍。」娜美无视他的狗屁，直接下达命令。

其实娜美并不认为索隆会在乎他的债款有没有加重。从他们搭上同一条船开始，索隆就不断在欠她钱，而他到现在从来没有还过，娜美也不觉得他会还。

「臭女人，你以为我怕你吗？」果然，索隆没把娜美的威胁放在眼里。他拔出刀，散发出骇人的气场，他们周围的好几个客人已经退到远处去了。

娜美没有说话，只是看着索隆。

看着索隆。

看着索隆。

「啧。」索隆把刀收回去，抓起吧台上的酒杯，仰头将里面的酒一口饮尽，把杯子摔在吧台上，大步离去。

「唉…真是不坦率。」娜美对酒保招招手。为这两个熊孩子操碎了心，不喝杯烈的不行。

「娜美，我觉得索隆刚刚真的想砍你耶。」乌索普心有馀悸的说。

「是吗？没感觉到。」娜美啜着她的威士忌，开始思考新的计划。

***

「你们，给我解决。」娜美朝索隆和山治甩了一张房卡。

「娜美桑！不要逼我跟绿藻同房，求你了！」山治捏着房卡哀叫。

「臭女人我为什么要听你的话！？」索隆也臭着脸咆哮。

娜美没有说话，只是看着索隆和山治。

看着索隆和山治。

看着索隆和山治。

索隆咂了咂舌头，捉起山治的手腕，把他拖走了。

隔天退房的时候，看着山治一瘸一拐的走路方式，和索隆领口遮不住的牙印，娜美露出满意的笑容，给这两只多发了一点零花钱。

***

「山治太厉害啦！」路飞开心的大叫，看着山治直接用恶魔风脚烧烤了一只海王类。「果然是等同一千人的实力！」

「那我就是等同两千人。」索隆在甲板上说。

「知道啦，知道啦。」娜美拍拍索隆的头，安慰这个不甘心的小可怜。海王类只有一只，被山治抢先了，害索隆没得玩。路飞不在乎，只要有得吃就好。

***

「你这臭家夥又把酒喝光了！？」山治看着空空的酒柜，转头对剑士怒吼。

「柜子本来就是空的。」索隆一边装傻一边溜出厨房。

「娜美桑，我要求到下个岛的时候扣绿藻的零花钱！」山治跑去向娜美告状。

「臭厨子你找死！」索隆拔刀朝山治砍去。

「你才欠踢！」山治抬起腿应战。

刀光腿影，你来我往。娜美站起身，走向两个打得难分难舍的男人。

**砰！砰！**

一黄一绿趴在地上，娜美收回铁拳，冷冷的丢下一句：「再吵零花钱谁都拿不到。」

本来还在地上斗嘴的两人安静了。

***

娜美仍然是个胆小鬼。碰上危险她依旧会躲得远远的，但她知道自己为什么不害怕怪物三巨头，尤其是那个魔兽了。

任何一个妈妈都能把孩子治得服服贴贴，更别说害怕了。

娜美并不想承认自己是妈妈，但她在这个海贼团里的定义是无法否认的。

娜美回想着连橡胶人都能揍哭的路飞爷爷，微笑的看着自己的拳头。

爱的铁拳熊孩子是逃不过的。

「六点钟方向出现大将的军舰！」狙击手报告。

「好耶！我们去跟他们打！」船长命令。

「不准！我们要逃跑！」航海士一拳把船长打趴，复盖命令。「索隆和山治君收帆，甚平掌舵，弗兰奇启动风来砲，其他人抓好！」

「收到！」

娜美也许是个胆小鬼，但她是无敌的。


End file.
